Unexpected
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Confessing his love to his Inner hollow, Ichigo is surprised to find that the feelings are returned. But when Aizen kidnaps his love, can Ichigo protect the precious lives depending on him?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed in frustration. A two-day train trip was not how he wanted to spend his time. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. Not when the college he had just been accepted to was halfway across the country. And plane tickets were far too expensive. So the train it was.

After boarding the train and finding a nearly empty car, the orange-haired 20-year-old Soul Reaper put his bags into an overhead bin and flopped into a seat. Deciding to take a nap to pass the time, Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes. Only to open them immediately and finding himself gone from the train. He was sitting on the side of a building, and up-and-down had somehow traded places with left-and-right. The jeans and T-shirt he had been wearing had changed into a black kimono.

"Hey there King. Ya taking a vacation or somethin'?" a distorted voice asked him.

"I'm going to college stupid. You know that," Ichigo replied, not bothering to glance over at the Hollow that lived inside his soul.

"Ya sure that leavin' town is a good idea?" the hollow asked. "That dumbass Aizen could attack your town at any time."

"That won't happen for another three months. My classes start next week. And why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. I was jus' askin'. Sheesh."

Ichigo huffed and laid back, determined to get his nap. He didn't even stir when the hollow sat down next to him. Though he did look up in surprise when he felt an arm thump across his chest. The hollow was hovering over him like a pale reflection, eyes gazing intently into his own.

Unlike the other Soul Reapers that had inner Hollows, Ichigo and his hollow had somehow become friends. But if Ichigo was honest with himself, he had to admit that he felt something more than friendship for his albino double. It was the eyes that drew him. The black sclera where normal people had white made the bright golden iris all the brighter. Having those eyes boring into him made Ichigo want to squirm.

"I'm bored," the hollow said bluntly. "Entertain me King."

"What do I look like? A stand-up comedian?" Ichigo said, annoyed. "Go entertain yourself."

"With what? There's nothing here in your boring Inner World. Entertain me King."

Scoffing, Ichigo tried to stand so he could leave, but was suddenly pinned to the floor. His hollow was sitting fully on top of him, keeping him still. He gulped quietly, hoping the blush he could feel on his cheeks wasn't visible.

"I'm bored. I want you to fix that," the hollow said, leaning down so his face was mere centimeters from Ichigo's. "Come on King. Do somethin' about it."

Ichigo gulped again, starting to feel light-headed. He was blushing so hard he was sure his face was brighter than his hair. He stared up into those beautiful eyes and shivered.

"Well King? Are you gonna say somethin' or what?"

"Or what," Ichigo said before jerking up and smashing his lips against the other's.

The hollow squeaked in surprise and pulled back. Using that to his advantage, Ichigo grabbed the albino's shoulders and pushed, flipping the two of them over. Keeping their lips locked together, he pressed his hips down, causing his hollow to moan. Ichigo broke off the kiss for air, panting slightly as he looked down at the dazed hollow.

"Wow," he said breathlessly. "Hollow, you're a great kisser."

"T-thanks. You too. But... Could ya not call me Hollow?"

"What do you want me to call you? You don't have a name."

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right being called 'Hollow' while you're kissing me."

Ichigo thought for a minute. "How about the name Shiro? It means white, like your hair."

"Shiro... I kinda like it."

"Shiro it is then," Ichigo stated, bending down for another kiss.

Instead of pulling away this time, Shiro kissed back eagerly. Ichigo ran his hands down Shiro's side, reaching the belt of his kimono. He slowly pulled the white cloth aside, revealing even whiter skin. He pulled it completely off, then broke the kiss to nip along Shiro's neck.

"I-Ichigo," Shiro moaned softly. "That feels really good."

"It's about to feel even better Shiro," Ichigo replied, smirking fondly.

Ichigo pulled down the bottom half of Shiro's kimono, then removed his own. He stretched his body along Shiro's, shivering at the feeling off skin against skin. Ichigo started sucking on three of his fingers, licking them until they were coated with saliva. He slid his hand along Shiro's thigh until he reached the albino's entrance. He carefully pushed a finger past the tight circle of muscle, kissing Shiro's temple as the hollow hissed in pain.

"Try to relax Shiro," Ichigo murmured, nuzzling Shiro's cheek. "The pain will pass soon. I promise."

Shiro just bit his bottom lip to keep back a pained moan as Ichigo pushed in another finger. The orange-haired Soul Reaper put in the third finger and pressed them deep. He curved them to the right, looking for the spot that would make Shiro see stars. He knew he found it when the hollow suddenly stiffened, his expression changing from pain to pleasure.

Ichigo memorized the position and pulled his fingers free, ignoring the whine of protest. Lifting up Shiro's hips Ichigo aligned himself, and in one swift motion pushed his erection in.

"Aaah!! Ichi! It hurts!"

Ichigo held himself still as he waited for Shiro to adjust. He gently wiped away the hollow's tears of pain, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Gradually Shiro's whimpers quieted and he began to squirm.

"Ichi… move."

Ichigo gladly complied, thrusting in and out slowly. He twisted his hips with each thrust, slamming into the albino's prostate. Shiro moaned wantonly, head thrown back on the pillow and his eyes closed. He reached down and started pumping his erection, stroking it in time with Ichigo's thrusts.

"I-Ichigo… faster," Shiro moaned. "Please."

"Sure. Any…anything you want."

Ichigo increased his pace, thrusting into the willing body beneath him swiftly. He couldn't help groaning as he pounded, the wet heat of Shiro's passage squeezing him tightly. Ichigo leaned down and kissed his lover firmly, his tongue slipping past parted lips. He explored every inch of Shiro's mouth, relishing the taste. Like cinnamon, he thought.

Shiro wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's shoulder. He slid his hand upwards, white fingers tangling themselves in bright orange locks. He broke off the kiss and leaned up to kiss along the Soul Reaper's jaw line. Shiro's mouth latched onto Ichigo's earlobe, sucking and nibbling. Ichigo gave a strangled gasp at that, causing the hollow to smirk.

"Shiro! God, where did you learn to do that?"

Shiro just chuckled, which turned into a moan at a particularly good twist of Ichigo's hips. His head swimming, he let go of his erection. Ichigo reached down and took hold instead, stroking so slowly it was driving Shiro insane. He could feel himself grow closer to the edge every second.

"Ichi! I-I'm c…cum- Aaah!!!"

Shiro screamed in rapture as his orgasm hit, arching so far that he was bent nearly double. Hot semen splattered over Ichigo's hand and onto his chest. The tight walls of Shiro's passage grew even tighter, clamping down on him. The feeling was overwhelming for Ichigo, and he threw his head back and howled as he climaxed. He thrust shallowly a few more times then collapsed onto Shiro, who was trembling from his own climax and the heat that was spreading inside him.

Ichigo slowly pulled out and held Shiro close, uncaring of the mess. They snuggled together as they enjoyed the afterglow. Ichigo smiled at Shiro, warm brown eyes meeting black-and-gold eyes that gazed back lovingly. The two kissed again, slowly and languidly.

"Shiro, I love you," Ichigo said softly. "I love you so much."

"Ichigo," Shiro breathed, eyes wide. "I love you too. More than anything."

Ichigo smiled broadly at that, arms wrapped around Shiro's shoulders and waist. He sighed as he buried his face in soft white hair, breathing in his lover's musky scent. Ichigo's last thought before drifting off to sleep was how wonderful Shiro's body fitted against his.

********  
3 weeks later.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked, concern filling his voice. "This is the fourth day in a row you've been throwing up."

"I don't know. I just feel so nauseous in the morning." Shiro said miserably, wiping his face as he came out of the bathroom.

After confessing their love for each other, Shiro and Ichigo had settled in at Ichigo's college. A few days of hard concentrating and Ichigo had learned to materialize Shiro in the real world like he did with his zanpakuto Zangetsu. Not having to fall asleep and go into his Inner World to see Shiro made things a lot more convenient for Ichigo. Luckily he had his own dorm room so he didn't have to worry about a roommate thinking he was talking to thin air.

It was great being with Shiro. The hollow had proven to be a loving boyfriend and Ichigo couldn't imagine his life without him. But during the last few days Shiro had grown moody and was eating a lot. Now he was gaining weight and throwing up in the mornings. Neither boy had any idea what was wrong with him.

"Maybe we should get you checked out," Ichigo said. "We could go to Soul Society and have someone from Fourth Company do it."

"Are you nuts? I'm a Hollow! They'll kill me on sight!"

"You know I'd never let that happen. And there's obviously something wrong. I'm worried about you."

"Oh all right! Anything to stop the nagging," Shiro said crossly, sitting on the couch with a huff.

The next morning Ichigo opened a portal to Soul Society and began looking for the Fourth Company barracks. Shiro stayed hidden inside Ichigo's Inner World as his boyfriend looked. Both knew that it was the safest thing to do. And Soul Reaper that saw Shiro would immediately attack. And Ichigo beating the crap out of someone would not endear him to the Fourth Company captain.

'King, I feel sick again,' Shiro said from Ichigo's Inner World. 'Do you think that Captain Unohana can figure out what's wrong?'

'I hope so. You were hurling for 10 whole minutes this morning. It was really gross and- Hey! There's Fourth Company's HQ now!'

Entering the white building that made up the Fourth Company's main station, Ichigo looked around for Captain Unohana. But neither she nor her lieutenant could be found. And Ichigo didn't know any of the other Soul Reapers there enough to fully trust them. He started to feel a little discouraged, until he spotted someone he did know.

"Hanataro!"

"Oh hi Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

Hanataro nodded and led Ichigo to an empty examination room. Once there Ichigo explained things to the small, dark-haired Soul Reaper. With every word Hanataro's eyes got wider and wider. When Shiro came out of Ichigo's Inner World and materialized, the timid young man nearly fainted. Getting him to calm down took almost half an hour.

"Well Hanataro? Would you mind giving Shiro a check-up?"

"I-I guess it's ok," Hanataro said nervously. "As long as he behaves and doesn't cause any trouble."

Shiro agreed and Hanataro proceeded with the examination. After checking all the basics and not finding anything, Hanataro drew some blood. When the results of the blood test came back 15 minutes later, his jaw dropped so far it could have hit the floor.

"Well? What are the results?" Ichigo asked.

"I… I don't believe it," Hanataro said slowly. "According to this, Shiro is… pregnant."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiro's pregnant? Are you sure that's what the blood test says?"

"I don't believe it either," Hanataro said. "But that's what I'm seeing."

'I can't be pregnant, ya nut," Shiro stated. "I'm a Hollow. And a male hollow to boot. It's impossible."

"Actually, it's quite possible."

The three men jumped and turned around, startled by the soft voice behind them. Standing in the doorway was Fourth Company's Captain Unohana. She smiled benignly at them, pushing back her long black braid.

"Hollows above the Gillian class have been known to mate and give have children before," Unohana said. "Both females and males can give birth, so your situation isn't all that unusual."

"Really? So this has happened before? "Hanataro asked.

"Oh yes. Though the 'father' has never been a Soul Reaper before, of course," she said with a quiet chuckle, smiling at Ichigo who promptly blushed.

"Great. Nine months of morning sickness," Shiro moaned. "That's gonna be fun."

"Three months. A hollow pregnancy is only a third of the time a human's would take," Unohana told him. "If you're three weeks along, then you have just over two months to wait."

"Finally, some good news," Shiro said. "So is there anything else or can we go home now?"

********

After the check-up, Unohana had ordered a gigai to be built for Shiro. Living in the human realm would be much easier if Shiro wasn't invisible to average people. The gigai looked just like him, but with a tan and without the black sclera or blue tongue. The gigai makers wanted to make Shiro's hair black, but both he and Ichigo insisted on it remaining white. Anyone with a strong sixth sense would be able to see past the gigai and see his true form. But to everyone else he'd look completely normal.

Two weeks had since past, and it seemed like everyone Ichigo knew had learned that Shiro was pregnant. Every day one of his friends stopped by to congratulate them. The reactions had ranged from non-interest to embarrassing showers of affection. The worst of which was a simultaneous from both Ichigo's father Isshin and the Tenth Company lieutenant Rangiku. The chestnut-haired lieutenant had glomped Shiro and nearly suffocated him in her overly-ample chest. Isshin had glomped onto his son, pounding Ichigo's back while crying and shouting how his son had become a man. He kept it up until Ichigo lost his temper and punched Isshin in the nose. Ichigo shuddered remembering it.

"Hey King, I'm hungry."

"So go eat something. You need me to feed you?"

"There's nothin' in the fridge. Nothin' in the cabinets either."

"You ate all the food in the house already?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "I just went grocery shopping two days ago."

"I can't help it. I'm hungry, and when I get hungry I eat," Shiro whined. "This kid inside me is like a black hole."

Ichigo just sighed and shook his head in exasperation. If Shiro kept eating like this, then Ichigo would go broke before the baby was born, buying food every other day. Knowing it was useless to try to scold or argue with the pregnant hollow, Ichigo got up from doing his homework and went into the kitchen. Scrounging around in the cupboards finally produced a can of chicken noodle soup for Shiro to eat.

"You realize this is ridiculous, right?" Ichigo grumbled. "I can't keep on-"

Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!

Both men jumped at the shrill shriek of Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper badge. Grabbing it automatically, Ichigo became a Soul Reaper and ran outside, leaving his soulless body to crumple to the floor. He jumped onto the roof of the dorm-house and began scanning the sky for threats.

"See anything? "Shiro, who had remained on the ground, called up to him.

"Not a thing. There's nothing up here."

"That's because you're looking in the wrong place," a strange voice rang out.

Ichigo jerked in surprise and spun around, just in time to see a Cero Blast heading straight for him. He managed to dodge it at the last second, feeling the sting of the spiritual pressure as it whizzed by. Ichigo looked around wildly until his spotted the man who had fired the blast.

He was a good 6 feet tall, wearing a white uniform. His jacket was open, showing a long scar that ran down his chest and a hole that pierced his stomach. A tattoo of the number 6 could be seen on the side of his abdomen. Deadly blue eyes glared at Ichigo under a mop of equally blue hair.

"Grimmjow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow in shock and a little fear. He quickly took a defensive stance and brought out his Bankai, wondering what one of the Espada, Aizen's top soldiers, was doing here. Could the traitorous ex-Soul Reaper Captain have sped up his plans to destroy Earth and the Soul Society? Or was the blue-haired 6th Espada just doing what he did best? Causing havoc wherever he went. It wouldn't be the first time Grimmjow had attacked the living world without being ordered to.

"Hey the Berry-boy," Grimmjow said with a wicked smirk. "A long ways from home, ain'tcha?"

"So what's it to you?" Ichigo snapped, hoping the fear wasn't evident in his voice. He wasn't afraid for himself, but for Shiro. In his condition he'd be helpless to defend himself. Ichigo desperately hoped that Grimmjow would focus on him and not notice Shiro.

"I couldn't care less where you are," Grimmjow said. "Not as long… as I can kill you!!"

With that, Grimmjow drew his sword and lunged forward. Ichigo dodged and reached up to Hollowize, but with a jolt realized he couldn't. that only worked when Shiro was inside his Inner World. And the hollow was currently outside in the real world. Ichigo couldn't draw on his spiritual energy to fight at full strength.

Grimmjow had recognized Ichigo's stance and tensed, but then noticed that the Hollow mask wasn't forming around his face. He grinned triumphantly and attacked again. A downward slash at Ichigo's shoulder was parried, but Grimmjow merely spun and redirected his blow to Ichigo's side. The orange-haired young man gasped in pain as Grimmjow's blade sliced through his flesh.

"Ichi!" Shiro cried out. "Get away from him, ya blue-haired freak!"

Hearing the shout, Grimmjow looked down to see Shiro glaring up at him. He frowned in puzzlement, recognizing a fellow hollow, before spotting Shiro's stretched-out stomach. Then realization dawned, and Grimmjow gave a pleased smirk.

"Well well well," he said smugly. "Isn't this interesting?"

"Don't you touch him!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

He threw himself toward Grimmjow, hoping to distract the Espada. He didn't want that maniac anywhere near Shiro. Grimmjow easily blocked Ichigo's wild swings, knocking the young Soul Reaper back. Ichigo hissed in pain, blood spurting from the wound in his side. He was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

"Ichigo!"

"Shiro, get inside! Now! Hurry!"

"Now now Strawberry," Grimmjow tutted sarcastically. "You should be nicer to your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, lunging forward.

Grimmjow smirked broadly, having gotten the reaction he wanted. Ichigo was so frantic to protect Shiro that he was being extremely reckless. The blue-haired psycho was quickly overcoming his opponent. Ichigo shrieked when Grimmjow's blade pierced his shoulder, burning pain surging through his arm.

Yanking out his sword, grinning at the fresh scream, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's throat. He pinned the orange-haired man against the dorm roof, clutching hard enough to cut off his airway. Icy-blue eyes narrowed in pleasure as they watched Ichigo desperately claw at the hand enclosing his neck, somehow managing to keep hold of his own sword.

"Well Strawberry, this has certainly been fun," Grimmjow said smugly. "But I think it's time to end this."

Grimmjow slowly raised his sword, intent on slicing Ichigo in half. Pausing for a second to relish the moment, sunlight glinting off the blade, the Espada bring to bring the blade crashing-

"Gyaaaa!"

Ichigo blinked owlishly as the pressure on his throat disappeared, the clatter of a dropped sword beside his head. Gasping and choking, he looked up at Grimmjow who was twisting in agony. The back of his white jacket was smoking and the smell of scorched flesh hung in the air.

"Get away from him or I aim the next one at your head!" shouted a very angry voice.

Taking advantage of Grimmjow's distraction, Ichigo shoved the larger man off of him. Still wheezing slightly, the orange-haired Soul Reaper scrambled to his feet and looked down to see a furious Shiro. He was glaring daggers and pointing at Grimmjow, spiritual power beginning to gather at his white fingertips again.

"A Cero," Ichigo thought dazedly. "Shiro fired a Cero."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Ichigo warily watched as Grimmjow staggered to his feet. Blue eyes glared in hate as he opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Shakily, he stepped through, knowing he couldn't win with Ichigo's sword coming at him from the front and Shiro firing deadly Ceros from behind. Grimmjow was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"This isn't over, Kurosaki," he growled as the portal began to close. "I guarantee you, this isn't over by a long shot."

Ichigo didn't bother replying as Grimmjow disappeared from view. There was no point, and anyway he was too exhausted. He stood there in a daze, blood dripping from his wounds. He felt oddly cut off from the world, barely able to hear Shiro's worried calls. The hollow sounded on the verge of hysteria, and Ichigo wanted to tell him to calm down as it was not good for the baby. But he was distracted by the sky suddenly trading places with the concrete, just before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichi? Ichi, can you hear me?"

The voice was grating to Ichigo's pounding head, like nails on a chalkboard. His entire body ached all over and he felt completely drained. But at least the pain proved that he was still alive. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon cleared to show Shiro and Hanataro leaning over him. He could see worry in their eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked. It came out as a groan.

"In the dorm room," Shiro answered. "I called old man Urahara and he got in touch with the Soul Society. They sent over Hanataro to fix you up."

"I'm glad I got here in time to help," Hanataro said. "You were really banged up. Any longer and you might not have made it. You lost quite a lot of blood."

"Let's not talk about that," Shiro said. "Ichigo's alive, that's all that matters."

Ichigo smiled at the loving concern in Shiro's voice. He began to push himself to a sitting position and Shiro automatically moved to support him. The albino wrapped his arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders and buried his face into soft orange locks. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably when Shiro dropped a kiss on the top of his head. He wasn't used to displaying affection in front of an audience, but Hanataro simply smiled and discreetly left the room to give the couple some privacy.

"I thought I lost you," Shiro whispered, sniffling. "You were unconscious for so long."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, "Ichigo said soothingly. "You're gonna be stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

********

Las Noches, Hueco Mundo,

"Welcome back Grimmjow. You're looking rather worse for wear."

Grimmjow shifted nervously under the gaze Aizen was giving him. The former Soul Reaper captain looked amused at the Espada's battered state. He probably was amused, though it was impossible to be certain. Aizen was a master at keeping his emotions hidden. It was entirely possible that he didn't have any emotions to show, other than his lust for power.

"I… let down my guard and got taken by surprise," Grimmjow admitted reluctantly. "It won't happen again."

"I should certainly hope not," a voice said far too calmly. "This isn't the first time you've gone off on your own and gotten into trouble."

Grimmjow's blood went cold. He stood ramrod straight and didn't so much a twitch as the voice's owner fully entered the room. It was the blind Tousen, another former Soul Reaper captain, who was fanatically loyal to Aizen and his own warped sense of justice. The last time Grimmjow had run wild in the human world and got his ass handed to him, almost as soon as he got back Tousen sliced off his right arm and burned it.

"I didn't come back completely empty-handed," Grimmjow said quickly, hoping to avoid losing another limb. It had taken him 3 months to rebuild his arm from pure spiritual energy the last time. "I have some information that Lord Aizen should find very interesting."

"Interesting? How so?"

"That substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's materialized his inner hollow into the real world. They've become a couple."

"Get to the point Grimmjow," Tousen snapped. "I hardly think that Lord Aizen is interested in a Soul Reaper's love life." He gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at any second.

"It's not that Kurosaki and his hollow are a couple that's interesting. It's that they're an expectant couple. The hollow's pregnant."

That got some attention. Tousen straightened, removing his hand from his sword and staring at the sixth Espada from behind his visor. Or at least he would have been staring if he could see. There was no visible reaction from Aizen, but if one looked closely enough one could just detect a glint in his eyes.

"Pregnant hmm? That is interesting," he murmured. "A perfect hybrid of Soul Reaper and Hollow."

Tousen and Grimmjow stayed quiet, waiting for the orders they knew were coming. Aizen could be called a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He would quickly figure out a way to take advantage of this information. And take advantage of it he would.

"Tousen," Aizen said, the blind fanatic snapping to attention. "Tell Syazel to prepare his examination room. Grimmjow, you and Ulquoirra are going to the human world and bringing back that hollow. Alive."


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later.

After Ichigo's wounds healed and Hanataro had left, Ichigo took a leave of absence from school and moved back home. Shiro was now 2 months along, the equivalent of 7 months for human women, and on strict bed rest. And it drove the albino nuts, which caused him to drive Ichigo nuts as well. The young Soul Reaper was exhausted from taking care of the pregnant hollow all by himself. Getting assistance from his family was the only way Ichigo was able to have any rest.

And his family was only too happy to help. While his younger sister Karin was indifferent as usual, his sister Yuzu loved fussing over Shiro. The brown-haired teenage girl had always been very maternal and she practically smothered him with affection. In fact, Ichigo would almost swear that Shiro was embarrassed by all the care Yuzu was giving him.

"I still can't believe it! Ichigo's gonna be a dad? Too weird! And with a hollow as a mom? I just can't wrap my mind around it! I-"

"Kon, will you do everyone a favor and shut the hell up!" Shiro snapped, glaring at the small lion plushy standing on the dresser. "I've got a major headache and you're not making it any better."

Kon huffed and crossed his arms, trying to look nonchalant and vaguely insulted. Which, being an artificial soul animating a stuffed toy, he couldn't even come close to pulling off. He looked so comical that Shiro couldn't help laughing at the sight. Though, it could have been another mood swing.

Shiro settled back onto the pillows, ignoring the look Kon gave him for laughing. He sighed slightly, wondering when Ichigo would get home. He and Yuzu had gone grocery shopping that morning and been gone all day. And with Karin at the movies and Ichigo's dad Isshin at work, Shiro was feeling lonely. Having only Kon for company wasn't much fun.

"Hello! Shiro-chan! We're home!"

'Speak of the devil and here she is,' Shiro thought as a bubbly, brown-haired girl bounced into the room. Ichigo came in behind her, carrying a small bag.

"Hi Shiro-chan," Yuzu chirruped. "How are we feeling today?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "WE are feeling bored. How long does it take to buy food?"

"If it had been up to me, we would have been in and out of there in an hour," Ichigo said, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "But Yuzu insisted on going to 3 different places looking for baby clothes."

"Baby clothes? I thought you guys didn't know the baby's gender yet," Kon said, looking confused.

"We don't," Ichigo said sourly, shooting his sister a look.

"Well, we can't wait until the baby's born," Yuzu protested, wide-eyed. "It'll have nothing to wear! Besides, we can always return items."

"Fine, whatever," Shiro said, rolling his eyes again. "I don't care. Now if you 2 don't mind, I'd like some alone time with Ichigo."

At that, Yuzu smiled cheerfully and skipped out of the room. Kon was less accommodating, going on and on about how it was his room too and he had every right to stay and that they couldn't make him leave if he didn't want to. Ichigo finally got fed up and tossed the annoying plushy right out the window.

"Finally!" Shiro said as Ichigo sat back down. "Alone at last."

Ichigo laughed at Shiro's exasperation and embraced the albino. He ruffled the white hair fondly, kissing Shiro's cheek. Shiro grinned and swatted Ichigo away, pretending to be annoyed.

"I brought you some treats," Ichigo said. "Chocolate mints and a 6-pack of cherry soda."

"Mm, yummy," Shiro purred. "But not as yummy as you."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed each other slowly and lovingly, tongues gently sliding against each other. Ichigo cupped the back of the hollow's head, fingers lightly massaging his scalp. Suddenly Shiro broke off the kiss with an 'oomph' of surprise.

"Your kid just kicked me," he stated.

"Really? Can I feel?" Ichigo asked excitedly. "…Did I really just say that?"

Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's deadpan expression, then grunted from another kick. Grinning widely, Ichigo carefully placed his hand onto Shiro's stomach. His grin broadened when he felt a thump against his palm. He felt 2 more thumps before the baby settled down.

'It's like the baby knows it's me,' Ichigo thought. "Kid's got quite a kick," he said aloud.

"No arguments here," Shiro agreed. "I'm getting bruises on the inside."

Ichigo chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Shiro again. The young man then laid on his side, caressing the hollow's swelled belly. Shiro giggled, ticklish, and scooted down himself. The 2 snuggled close together as they drifted off to sleep. Completely unaware of a pair of ice-cold green eyes emotionlessly staring at the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head. Rise and shine."

"Umph."

"Gee, how eloquent."

"Shut up and let me sleep," Shiro muttered. "M'tired."

"You can't be that tired," Ichigo said. "It's almost noon."

Shiro just snorted and snuggled closer to his pillow, which happened to be Ichigo. The orange-haired young man smiled at his snow-haired lover and patted the soft locks gently. He had to admit that, despite the hour, he was in no hurry to get out of bed either. There was nowhere in particular he had to be, sunlight was streaming softly through the window, and the love of his life was in his arms. In Ichigo's mind, it was as close to paradise as one could get.

"I guess we can stay in bed a while longer."

"Best idea you've ever had."

Ichigo sighed contentedly and slowly slid his hands down Shiro's side. He rubbed the hollow's distended stomach absently, grinning broadly at a thump.

"The baby's kicking again. I love that."

"You're the only one who does. The kid's squirming won't let me sleep."

Ichigo had to laugh at the half-annoyed, half-loving tone in Shiro's voice. Which earned him another thump, this time on the side of his head. Shiro smirked at the playful glare sent his way and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo sweetly. The two stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. Neither wanted the tender moment to end.

"Well, isn't this cozy," a nasty voice sneered.

Ichigo and Shiro jolted upright in shock. On the other side of the room, leaning against the dresser, stood Grimmjow. He had an evil smirk on his face, and there was a glint in his eyes that Ichigo didn't like. How had Grimmjow gotten in without anyone noticing? He wasn't _that_ bad at sensing reiatsu. And where was the rest of his family?

"You again!" Shiro growled. "How many times do we gotta kick your ass before you leave us alone?"

"Oh, you and your little boyfriend won't be beating me in a fight again anytime soon," Grimmjow replied. "Especially without this."

Smirk growing broader, he held up Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper badge. Ichigo cursed inwardly at the sight of it. Without that badge, he was stuck inside his human body, unable to transform into a Soul Reaper. Then, before anyone could blink, Grimmjow leaped across the room, grabbing Ichigo's throat and pinning him against the wall with a crushing grip. A vicious backhand knocked Shiro off the bed and sprawling onto the floor.

"You piece of shit! Y-gck!" Ichigo choked as Grimmjow tightened his hold.

The blue-haired Arranncar laughed as Ichigo clawed at the hand around his neck, unable to pry it off. Without air, his physical body just didn't have the strength. Hearing the strangled noises coming from his lover made Shiro grind his teeth in rage. He struggled to push himself to his feet, only to be knocked flat by the coldest spiritual pressure he had ever felt.

"Oh no!" Shiro thought as a pair of black shoes stepped into his limited view. "Not him!"

"Stop playing around Grimmjow," said a voice that held no emotion whatsoever. "We have a job to do, remember?"

Shiro gasped as the person the voice belonged to grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, and out of his gigai. He shook in fear as he looked into a face as white as his own. Green eyes looked back at him; eyes that couldn't look more dead if they were on a corpse. Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada. Grimmjow alone was enough to nearly kill Ichigo. And now he was accompanied by someone who was far stronger.

"Tch. You're no fun," Grimmjow said. "What's wrong with finishing him off right now?"

"You have your orders Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, as a wave of ice-cold reiatsu flooded the room.

"Alright alright! I get the picture."

With that, Grimmjow flung Ichigo, who had started to turn blue, across the room. He hit the wall hard before slumping to the floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Shiro's terrified face as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow hauled him through a portal as it closed. Black and gold eyes that gazed at him pleadingly. Then, nothing.

********

Ichigo woke up slowly to find he was no longer in his bedroom. He was lying on a cot in what appeared to be Urahara's back room. He sat up, then groaned as the movement made his head throb. Hearing muted voices, Ichigo got out of bed and walked down the hall.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun! I'm glad to see you're awake."

Ichigo didn't answer. Couldn't answer. Aside from the pounding headache, he felt completely numb. He just stood in the doorway, staring at the small group of people in front of him. Alongside the former Soul Reaper Urahara were his human friends Chad, Ishida, and Orihime; and his Soul Reaper friends Rukia, Renji, and Hanataro.

"You ok Ichigo?" the red-headed Renji asked.

WHAP!

"Ow! Geez Rukia! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're an insensitive jerk, that's why!" Rukia said sternly. "Of course he's not ok! Would you be ok in his place? I don't think so!"

As the petite Rukia continued to solidly berate Renji, Ichigo sat down on one of the cushions. Urahara handed him a cup of tea and he managed to slowly sip it.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked in a low voice.

"About 5 hours," Urahara said. "Your father called me. Luckily the attackers didn't harm your family. Just knocked them unconscious."

'That's why the house was so quiet,' Ichigo thought.

"I-I talked to some of the captains about a rescue," Hanataro said. "B-but they all refused. Said saving a hollow was in no way a priority, even if he was carrying your child. I'm so sorry Ichigo-san."

Ichigo didn't respond, just sat staring at the cup of tea slowly growing cold in his hands. He had never felt so bad in his life. Even his mother's death hadn't hit him this hard. Shiro was in the hands of monsters, completely helpless. Who knew what they were doing to him? Not to mention what could happen to the baby. Ichigo felt chilled.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We'll get Shiro back safely," Chad said solemnly. "I promise."

Ichigo looked up at Chad and felt a bit better. The large Mexican-Japanese was Ichigo's closest friend, and Ichigo trusted him more than anyone else in the world. The two of them had been watching each other's back since they met in middle school. If Chad said he'd save Shiro, then he'd do it or die trying.

"Well then. We need a plan," Rukia stated. The brunette had a determined glint in her eyes. "We can't just waltz in and out of Hueco Mundo."

"Wherever they're keeping Shiro will undoubtedly be heavily guarded," Ishida said. "We can reasonably assume there will be several Espada and other Arranncar. I suggest…"

Everyone listened closely as Ishida outlined a plan. The glasses-wearing young man knew they couldn't expect any form of back-up in their rescue attempt and would have to be extremely careful. They would split-up into two groups to search Aizen's stronghold: Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Orihime in one group, and Chad, Renji, and Hanataro in the other. Urahara would open a portal to Hueco Mundo, and another to get them back after they found Shiro.

Of course, everyone knew things wouldn't be nearly so simple. But it was the best plan anyone could come up with. Each moment they lingered was another moment Shiro could be tortured or killed. That was something no one could bear thinking about.

"Alright. The portal's ready," Urahara said. "I put you as close to Aizen's palace as I could. The rest is up to you. Good luck."

Ichigo nodded absently in reply and sprang into the portal, his human body crumpling to the floor behind him. The rest of the group was fast on his heels. The solid spiritual energy under his feet wasn't as stable as it could be, but Ichigo didn't notice. All he could think about was getting to his loved one as fast as he could.

"Hold on Shiro. I'm coming."


End file.
